Portable fuel containers are generally used to transport fuel from a fuel station pump to a device when it would be impractical or impossible to directly access the fuel station pump with the device. For example, one may desire to fill a lawn mower with fuel, but it would be very impractical or burdensome to bring the lawnmower to a gas station every time it needed to be refilled. On the other hand, portable fuel containers may be filled up at a gas station pump and then brought to the desired fuel engine. Likewise, portable fuel containers are useful for the temporary storage of fuel, such as when gasoline is siphoned from an automobile during maintenance or repair. In those circumstances, the fuel is transferred into the portable fuel container and may be dispensed into other equipment or returned to the original equipment after the required work is complete. Typical portable fuel containers are made from plastic with a capped opening for easily filling the container and storing fuel therein. These portable containers may have a separate spout for dispensing the fuel into the desired equipment. However, portable fuel containers are often susceptible to spilling when dispensing fuel as the result of imprecise human operation and the difficulty in handling heavy containers (e.g. when users tilt the containers to drain them). Additionally, it is typically difficult to empty all the fuel in conventional portable fuel containers, which can result in wasted fuel.